The invention relates to a process for preparing low-fat fried food or low-fat fried type food.
It is well known to form a film around food products such as seafood, meat, poultry, vegetables, cheese and dough products for effective results with respect to shelf life and product integrity. Earle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,021 and Earle U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,024 exemplify the prior art process of using two solutions to form an alginate film which will hold and bind products together and encapsulate same, thereby retarding oxidation, rancidity, dehydration and moisture migration.
Earle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,502 describes a food product made by applying an aqueous dispersion containing water soluble algin to the surface of a food substrate, and applying a dry gelling mixture to the algin-coated food substrate for a period of time sufficient to form a substantially continuous edible film along the surface of the food product.
Gerrish et al., European Publication 487,340, describe a procedure for frying potatoes, chicken, egg rolls, and dough which requires precoating the food with low molecular weight pectin, methylcellulose, and alginate hydrocolloids.